


Intrepid

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [221]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, John Backstory, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock, angsty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>intrepid: adjective: inˈtre -pəd: fearless; adventurous</p><p>from Merriam-Webster:<br/>You need not be afraid to find out the origins of today’s word, although its history does include fear. Intrepid derives from the Latin word intrepidus, itself formed by the combination of the prefix in- (meaning "not") and trepidus, meaning "alarmed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrepid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlwaysJohn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/gifts).



"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You've been staring at me for the last thirty-three and a half minutes."

Damn. 

Sherlock was in his 'do not disturb, in Mind Palace,' pose, but John knew better.

"We've known each other for eight years, 10 months, 3 weeks and 5 days, give or take. I know when you are actually in your 'Mind Palace' and when you are taking the piss."

Fair enough.

"You are intrepid, completely fearless...I can't deduce where it comes from."

John blinked at him furiously for a moment, then whispered, "you think I'm fearless?"

"I've never seen you show any fear. How do you -"

"Fake it?" 

Sherlock nodded, and sat up.

John closed his eyes and huffed ironically.

"I spent a childhood with an alcoholic father, who hit me when it occurred to him to acknowledge my presence; a mother who was too afraid of her shadow to do a damn thing about that or anything else and an older sister who got the hell out as soon as she could. To show fear was to show weakness. I'm not fearless, Sherlock, I've just faked it for so long, that it has become my default mode, to appear that way. In actuality, I'm scared all the time."

"What scares you the most?" 

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

John opened his eyes and murmured, "That someday, I won't be enough for you."

"Don't be ridiculous, John," Sherlock sniffed. "Tea?"

"I love you too, you git."

"Naturally."


End file.
